tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dhaos
Dhaos ist der Hauptantagonist aus Tales of Phantasia. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Es folgen einige Informationen, die nicht im Spiel, sehr wohl aber aus dem Spin-Off Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon bekannt sind! Dhaos war einst der Prinz eines der größten Länder von Derris-Kharlan. Er führte sein Land mit einer Idee von Frieden. Doch durch einen Krieg zwischen den zwei kleineren Königreichen Palast Gudora und Palast Sedumya vertrocknete der Weltenbaum von Derris-Kharlan, weil Palast Gudora eine Mana-Kanone einsetzte. Nationen starben wegen des wenigen Manas aus und Dhaos sah sich gezwungen, nach Aseria zu reisen und vom dortigen Weltenbaum einen Keim zu erhalten. Alles Folgende ist wieder in Tales of Phantasia zu erfahren! Doch um einen Keim zu produzieren, braucht der Weltenbaum Yggdrasill Unmengen an Mana, von dem nicht mehr genug da ist, seit die Menschheit Magitechnologie wiederentdeckt hat. Weil diese das Mana schneller verbraucht als der Weltenbaum produzieren kann, droht nicht nur Dhaos' Wunsch von einem Mana-Keim zu sterben, sondern auch Yggdrasil selbst und mit ihm die Magie. Er geht nach Midgards um den dortigen König von den Gefahren der Magitechnologie zu warnen, doch der Berater des Königs, Reison, glaubt ihn als einen Dämonen und rät dem König ab, ihm zu vertrauen. Dhaos beginnt damit, eine Armee aus Dämonen aus dem Dämonium zusammenzustellen. Sein Plan war, die Menschheit davon abzuhalten, Magitechnologie weiterzuentwickeln. Deshalb waren auch nur solche Orte Ziel seiner Angriffe, die mit Magitechnologie in Verbindung stehen, wie beispielsweise Midgards. Dhaos wird von vier Kriegern bezwungen: Alan Albia, Carol Adenade, Winona Pickford und Edward D. Morrison. Durch seine Kraft zur Zeitreise flüchtet er achtzig Jahre in die Zukunft, nur um dort von deren Nachfahren versiegelt zu werden. Zwei Jahrzehnte in der Versiegelung verderben seinen Verstand. Tales of Phantasia Gegenwart Um sich zu befreien, taucht Dhaos in den Verstand des Ritters Mars Uldole ein und verspricht ihm große Macht, wenn er ihm hilft, die beiden Medaillons des Gewahrsams zu besorgen, die ihn versiegeln. Mars lässt sich darauf ein und vernichtet für dieses Vorhaben sogar eine ganze Stadt, Toltus. Es gelingt ihm, mit den beiden Medaillons zu Dhaos' Ort der Versiegelung zu gelangen, die Katakomben von Euclid, und befreit Dhaos dort. Doch Dhaos denkt nicht daran, Mars zu dienen. Stattdessen tötet er ihn und will dies auch mit den anwesenden Helden tun. Trinicus D. Morrison jedoch gelingt es, zwei der Helden in der Zeit zurückzuschicken, damit sie dort einen Weg finden können, Dhaos zu bezwingen. In dieser Gegenwart schafft Dhaos es vermutlich, Morrison und Chester Burklight zu töten und seinen Amoklauf zu beginnen. Vergangenheit Die Helden treffen hier auf einen Dhaos, der ganz anders wirkt als jener, den sie in der Gegenwart kennengelernt haben. Obwohl Dhaos auch hier Städte angreift, wie Midgards und Hamel, wo eine Forscherin der Magitechnologie lebt, wirkt er bei klarem Verstand und hat eigentlich nicht vor, die Helden zu bekämpfen, als sie sich ihm schließlich stellen. Da sie ihn jedoch angreifen, wehrt er sich und wird bezwungen. Er stirbt jedoch nicht, sondern flüchtet 150 Jahre in die Zukunft. Gegenwart Die Helden kehren nun in eine andere Gegenwart zurück, wo Dhaos nach jahrzehntelanger Versiegelung kurz davor ist, Morrison und Chester zu ermorden. Die Helden bezwingen Dhaos mithilfe von Magie, die in dieser Gegenwart möglich ist, weil der Weltenbaum am Leben ist und Mana produziert. Dieser Dhaos stirbt, begraben von den Trümmern der Katakomben, in denen er versiegelt gewesen war. Zukunft Der Dhaos aus der Vergangenheit, der nicht die Qual der Versiegelung durchgehen musste und deshalb kein amoklaufendes Monster ist, flüchtete jedoch in die Zukunft dieser Zeitlinie. Auch hier muss er sich dem Problem stellen, dass die Menschen, nachdem der Weltenbaum doch nicht vertrocknet ist, die Magitechnologie weit entwickelt haben. Die Helden stellen ihn schließlich in seinem Schloss, das in einem Versteck in Zeit und Raum liegt, und töten ihn dort endgültig. Doch sein Wunsch wird erfüllt, weil Mint Adenade ihn und seine Handlungen letztendlich verstehen konnte. Sie sucht Yggdrasil auf und beendet für eine kurze Zeit die Mana-Zufuhr der Welt, indem sie mit ihrer Göttlichen Kraft eine Barriere um Yggdrasils Wurzeln herum erschafft. Dadurch produziert der Weltenbaum einen Mana-Keim. Martel schickt diesen daraufhin mit Dhaos' Körper zurück nach Derris-Kharlan. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Dhaos ist größerer Halbelf mit wallenden, blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Er trägt dunkle Gewänder und einem orangen Cape, die seinen schlanken Körper die meiste Zeit über verbergen. Weil er seine Ohren mit einem rotschwarzen Stirnband bedeckt, ist nicht bekannt, ob er spitze oder runde Ohren hat. Was für eine Persönlichkeit Dhaos hat, hängt stark von der Zeitperiode ab, in der er sich befindet. Nach seiner Versiegelung ist Dhaos verbittert und gewalttätig. Es lässt sich nicht mit ihm reden und er schreckt vor nichts zurück, um sich zu rächen. Wurde Dhaos jedoch nicht versiegelt, ist er ein Mann bei klarem Verstand, der für ihn unnötige Kämpfe sogar vermeiden möchte. Dennoch schreckt er nicht davor zurück, aufgrund einer einzelnen Person eine ganze Stadt ausschlachten zu lassen. Um die Magitechnologie aufzuhalten, hat er jedoch den friedlichen Weg ausprobiert und mit Reison in Midgards gesprochen, dem er alles zu dem Mana-Verbrauch erklärt hat und ihn gebeten hat, die Forschung an Magitechnologie zu beenden. Reison hat nicht auf ihn gehört, wodurch der Valhalla-Krieg ausgebrochen ist. Kampfstil Dhaos wird in verschiedenen Stufen bekämpft: seine normale Form, Dhaos' Kopf und Dhaos' Arm sowie Feder-Dhaos. Als Halbelf ist er vorrangig Magier und beherrscht mächtige, gefährliche Zauber, die allen Helden zugleich viel Schaden zufügen und sie sogar besiegen können. Trivia *Der Tag von Dhaos' Befreiung durch Mars Uldole war der 21. Mai 4304. *Dhaos erhielt in späteren Versionen von Tales of Phantasia im Finalkampf eine dritte Form, Feder-Dhaos, die er erreicht, wenn er die Kraft der Götter seiner Heimat erfleht. Diese Form ähnelt den Engeln aus Tales of Symphonia. Da Dhaos ein Halbelf von Derris-Kharlan ist, ist es sehr gut möglich, dass er einen Cruxis-Kristall besitzt und zum Engel geworden ist. **Die Medaillons, mit denen Dhaos zu Beginn des Spiels "wiederbelebt" oder eher befreit wird, in denen also seine Kraft steckt, haben frappierende Ähnlichkeiten mit Exspheres und Cruxis-Kristallen in Schutzfassungen. **In den in Europa nicht erschienenen Spin-Offs Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 und Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 sowie in Tales of VS. kann Dhaos das Arte Judgment einsetzen, was die Theorie, dass er ein Engel sein könnte, bekräftigt. *In Tales of Eternia tritt Dhaos nicht direkt auf, doch das Greater Craymel der Zeit, Sekundes, ist an ihn angelehnt. Als Herrscher der Zeit ist Sekundes' Element an Dhaos' Fähigkeit zur Zeitreise angelehnt. Wird Sekundes zudem mit Indignation angegriffen, spricht er dieselben Worte wie Dhaos im Intro von Tales of Phantasia. Dieser Angriff ist dann ein 1-Hit-K.O. *In Tales of Vesperia ist Dhaos ein Gegner in der 200-Mann-Herausforderung des Kolosseums in Nordopolica. Dort wird er als Zeitreisender bezeichnet und beherrscht neben Nahkampftechniken starke Zauber wie Meteoritensturm oder Springflut. Charakterliste en:Dhaos Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere